Hunks and Homecoming: How it should go
by Immafan80
Summary: Auslly one-shot! Hunks and Homecoming is coming out and we are all anxious for a new episode, but this is how I think it should go. It is a ONE-SHOT! AUSLLY


**Okay this is what I think that Hunks and Homecoming should be like. Review me your ideas! I love you guys! **

**Austin's POV**

It's been about a week since Gavin got here. I've been jealous. Not just in a romantic way either. She has been writing songs with him, and I really need a song for the homecoming dance. Jimmy told me that I had two more days until he paired me up with another song writer, or I came up with a song. My time is actually up. I told Ally that I would never do that again, but if Jimmy says that is what has to happen I guess that is what has to happen.

I have been trying to talk to her about it, but every time I get to talking, Gavin walks through the door. Don't get me wrong, he is a great guy, but a great guy with horrible timing. Then when she said that he was the guy who understands her while songwriting the most, stung. It was like I wasn't standing right there.

I have been trying to write a new song, but Ally is my inspiration. I wrote Steal Your Heart* and Timeless* about her. They were the only songs I have been able to write. All I got is "I just can't forget about you." I know that could be a pretty good part of the chorus.

I decided that I would go talk to her again today. I walked up the stairs and to the practice room. I heard her giggling and laughing. She sounded really happy. That is what I really want. I told her that a couple of weeks ago. If her not wanting to be my songwriter and be with Gavin makes her happy, then I will let Jimmy find me a new one. My only fear is that there is really no way I can make it without her. With that thought, I turned on my heel and headed to Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy. I decided that I would like for you to let me work with another songwriter for this song." I said solemnly.

"Okay Austin. You know how you were supposed to perform with Taylor, but she got hurt? Well I was going to make that a surprise that she was performing with you at the homecoming dance, but I also asked her if she would help you song write for this song, but I want this to be a secret." He told me.

Wow. Taylor Swift is going to help me write the song awesome!

"Great! When can we start?" I asked.

"Right now I suppose." He said.

I nodded and went into the studio that he told me she was in.

"Hey Taylor!" I said.

"Hey Austin! Jimmy just said that you would be down here any minute." Taylor said.

"Yeah. I'm here and I only have one line that I know that I want to be in the chorus." I said.

"What happened to Ally? You guys were nearly inseparable last time." She asked.

"Well her record label paired her up with this guy, who is a country singer, and told her to write songs with him. So I kind of got left in the dust." I said sadly.

"Ohh I'm sorry, but I think that Ally will figure it out soon enough because last time I heard that she was Roxy Rocket so she could still be your songwriter." Taylor said.

I smiled and we went to work. We decided that this song would be a duet, and since it was a love song, we would have to act all flirty. It is called "Forget About You"* it is about not being able to forget about a girl, which is Ally, but I will have to move on. I just hope that we will still be friends. I have known her for two years. I don't want a friendship like ours to be thrown out the window.

After we finished we decided that we would go out to get lunch. We went by the Pancake Hut* and ate pancakes. We did sign a few autographs and took picture with some people. I mean not every day do you see two famous singers just casually eating pancakes at noon.

Me and Taylor exchanged numbers, and she said if I am ever in desperate need of a song or about the Ally situation, she is only a text or a phone call away. I went home and got a text from Dez that said that Trish and him are going for lunch if I wanted to come. I texted back that I just ate, but I will come anyways.

I went to the food court in the mall, and found Trish and Dez. They ordered some food from a restaurant.

"Austin what are you going to do about that song?" Trish asked while eating some fries.

"It is finished." I said causally.

"You got Ally to help you write it?" She asked like she didn't believe me.

"No." I said with a frown.

"So you wrote on your own again? Great job buddy." Dez said in his peppy voice.

"I didn't say that either." I said to them.

"How did you write it then?" They asked in unison.

"I can't tell you. You will figure out at the homecoming dance." I said.

Trish tried to get it out of me,

"Austin."

"Uh-uh."

"Please."

"No."

It went on like this for an hour before she gave up. We all went to Sonic Boom knowing that Ally probably wouldn't be at the counter, but it was more of an instinct to go there. When we got the doors, our prediction was right.

"Hi Mr. Dawson." I said while waving.

"Hey Austin. Will you watch the store for the rest of the day? I will pay you. I really need to go home." He said to me.

"Yes, but you don't have to pay me." I said politely.

"Thanks Austin. I owe you one." He said before turning to walk out the doors.

Trish, Dez, and I helped with customers, rang things up, and hung out all day. It was about 7:30, and I was starting to clean up for closing. I was singing the song I made up a while back, but I did change one word since Ally wasn't here.

_I help the customers_

_Always give correct change_

_Put the headphones in the bag_

_And say have a nice day_

_I got the Sonic Boom blues_

I laughed and bent down to grab the keys under the counter. I walked to the practice room because I left, my phone charger in there. I walked to the practice room door to hear that Gavin and Ally were still writing a song. I knocked on the door, and Ally said, "Come in!"

I walked through the door, and then walked over to the table that I left my cord on and picked it up.

"Hey Alls, do you want me to lock up the store, or are you going to do it?" I asked while stretching.

"Why would you be locking up the store? My dad's not here?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Nope he left around lunch asking if I could watch the store and lock it up. Trish and Dez left around five to go home and eat dinner." I said.

"Ohh. Well thanks for watching the store! See you tomorrow at the homecoming dance and you can lock it up." She said.

I nodded and went downstairs. I patted my pockets to make sure I had all my stuff. My wallet, check, phone, check, keys to get into the house, check. I took the keys locked the back door and front door. I got into my car and went home.

I pulled into my driveway about 9:30 and checked my phone. I saw that Taylor left me a text:

_Hey how's is the Ally situation?_

_**Not very well. She totally forgot about the song. I know that I already have it written, but still it hurts.**_

After I sent that text, I went to sleep. I know it is early, but tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Next Day**

In the morning, I went through my normal routine. Got in the shower, ate, and brushed my teeth. I sat on my bed and looked at my phone. I had another text from Taylor:

_I'm sorry, but things will get better… Can't wait till the performance. I'm so excited. _

It went on like this for a about an hour. I posted on Tweeter,_ "Texting a good friend of mine! taytay13"_

I sat down and watched a movie and by that time it was about 12:30. I got a text from Trish saying her and Dez were eating lunch, and asked if I wanted to come. I replayed yes.

I got to the mall food court about 12:45.

"You know that Ally is beating herself up because she forgot about your song." Trish said after we got our food.

"Did you tell her that the song is finished?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she is mad that she forgot." She said.

"Where is she, anyway?" I asked.

"Gavin took her to lunch at a Chinese restaurant." Trish responded.

"They are really attached at the hip aren't they. When Ally and I's partnership started, she wanted to get away from me at times. She hasn't left his side. Are they a thing?" I asked Trish.

"Well, I don't know Ally doesn't talk to me much since she met Gavin." Trish said.

"Tell me about it," I said while rolling my eyes.

We finished eating and headed out to the School's gym for the practice runs of our songs. We all got about thirty minutes of practice time on the, then you could help with the decorations after.

Soon as Trish, Dez, and I got there, we looked at the gym in awe. It was really pretty. Taylor was already there watching Gavin and Ally practice. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How many people have freaked out that you are here?" I asked Taylor.

"About everybody." She said while laughing.

Trish came over to Taylor and me freaking out.

"Is she the one that helped you? Wow. You are probably glad you didn't tell me." She said.

"Hi! Again." Dez said.

"Hey you are the one who hit me on the head with the pumpkin." Taylor said.

"Yep that would be me." Dez said while raising his hand.

We all laughed. Ally and Gavin got off the stage, and it was our turn to start practicing. I had to act all flirty with her, but I still had fun. Taylor headed out before the performance, and Ally walked up to the group.

"Hey Austin. That was a great song. Did you write it by yourself?" She questioned.

"No," her face fell, "Can I talk to you in private?"

She nodded, and I ushered her towards the hallway.

"I know that I promised that I would never do that again, but Jimmy said that if I didn't have a song by two days ago that he would have to take extreme measures. The last day for the song deadline, I was going to talk to you, but I walked up stairs and heard you with Gavin, and I realized that you were happy. I thought back to the time at Chelsea's little sister's birthday party that all I want is for you to be happy, even if it is being his songwriter and not mine. I'm willing to give up the best thing I have ever had in life, as long as that it, Ally Dawson, is happy." I said my voice full of emotion.

A tear rolled down her beautiful face before it came in contact with my thumb. I wiped it away, and kissed her cheek.

"Just please don't be mad at me," is the last thing I said before walking away almost crying myself.

I walked to my car and sat in it. I looked at my phone before, I sent Taylor a text:

_Can I call you? _

She just called me,

"Hey Austin. What's up?" She asked me.

"I just let her go." I said while my voice was cracking. I was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean you let her go?" Taylor said.

"I told her that I really wanted her to be happy, and that if it is being his songwriter, not mine that is okay. I also said that I was willing to give up the best thing I ever had in life, as long as it, Ally Dawson, was happy." I said while letting a few tears escape myself.

"Oh my gosh. That is so sweet. I am going to have to write a song about that. I am almost crying. What did she say?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing. She shed one tear, which I wiped, and I kissed her cheek and walked away, now I'm here." I said.

"You are truly an idiot. She is probably sobbing on Trish's shoulder that she lost you forever." Taylor stated dramatically.

"How do you know?" I said.

"Have you listened to my music, I know about almost every love scenario there is." She said.

I laughed, but then got serious again:

"What should I do?"

"Okay, I have an idea." She said to me.

"What is it?" I said.

"Dedicate the songs to her. You are singing Forget About You and Timeless." She said.

"Okay. See you later!" I said before going for a drive.

I heard my phone ring, but I was told never use my phone while driving; and I really didn't want to talk to anybody. After about thirty minutes, I was at the beach. I looked at the messages mostly from Ally or Trish, but there were a couple from my mom. I called her to tell her I was okay, and that I really didn't want to talk, so please don't tell anyone that you got a hold of me.

I still had about an hour until I needed to start to head out to the school. I got so swim trunks, sunglasses, headphones, a towel to lie on, and a hat. I put the hat and sunglasses on and then went to change. I change into the swimsuit. After that, I tanned for about thirty minutes while listening to my new song that Taylor and I wrote.

I went to the bathroom to change again, and then went to the gym. When I got there Trish came up to me.

"We the heck have you been Moon? We have been calling you for the past two hours. It is like you fell of the face of the earth. Your parents didn't even know where you were at!" Trish fumed.

"I needed time to think. I drove around for thirty minutes, and then went to the beach." I told her.

"Yeah think. I don't know what you said to Ally, but she has been crying on and off on Dez's, Taylor's, and my shoulders." She said.

"Wait. When did Taylor get here?" I asked.

"About ten minutes after you disappeared." She said.

"Where are they at?" I asked.

"In the gym." She said.

I looked through the door and saw Ally crying onto Taylor. I locked eyes with her and she gave Ally off to Dez. Soon as that happened, Dez rubbed her back while singing "Let it Go" off key, but managing to get Ally to laugh a little. Trish went back in the gym already. Taylor dragged me off you a classroom that was being served as a dressing room.

"Gosh dang it, Austin. I got her to open up to me a little. She is so mad at herself for doing what she did. I didn't think that little girl had so much water in her." She said.

"It hurts so bad to see her cry, but it hurts worse that it is my fault." I said while putting my face in my hands.

"And I am afraid that she would be mad if I walked in there right now." I said, and then I put my head back into my hands.

"Hey, I think that she would be more than happy to see you. You said that you want her happy, and well what she is right now isn't happy. So get your butt in there and talk to her." Taylor said while pushing me out of the door.

I walked into the gym and now Trish was holding the sobbing Ally. I walked up to Trish and sat down next to her. Trish handed Ally to me, and I was rocking her back and forth slowly and rubbing her back.

"Shhh," I said in a soothing way, "Please don't cry."

She looked up at me.

"Aus-tin?" her voice cracked in the middle.

"Yes?" I asked while looking at her.

"Am I really the best thing that ever happened to you?" she asked me.

"Yes, even better than pancakes and music, combined," I said seriously. "But I do have to thank music for helping me find you."

She laughed and said,

"I'm not going to be working with Gavin anymore?" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well yes, I did have some great times, but I realized that I had better times with you, and we didn't need a record label to bring us together. It only took two corndogs and a song that you stole but put your own twist to It." She said.

I laughed and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I said.

"Hey, some of those were happy tears." She said.

"Let's go; you have a performance in thirty minutes." I said while getting up, offering my hand to her.

She accepted, but we never let go.

We walked to the dressing room and the make-up crew fixed her make-up. After they were finished, they went let her on stage. She still sung the duet with Gavin, but it was different that he would've thought.

She walked out there and said before they started to sing the song,

"I would like to dedicate this song to my best friend, who is amazing, Austin Moon."

_Never known anyone like you before  
Someone who could make me smile  
When I'm falling down on the floor  
Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue_

It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's backs we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you

If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch, you know I'd give you my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove

It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you

You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too  
You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
That's the way it's gonna be

Me and you  
So glad I got a guy like you  
Me and you  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you  
Me and you, me and you

Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)  
Always got a friend in me (me and you)  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too

'Cause everything's a little better (yeah)  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you, me and you  
You

"Okay thank you everybody, and please welcome to the stage Austin Moon and Taylor Swift." Ally said welcoming me on the stage. I gave her a quick hug before getting on the stage.

"Can you believe it guys?" I said into the microphone, "Taylor Swift is here to a duet with me! So please welcome Taylor Swift. Oh and she also helped write it."

"Hi!" She said into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Okay I would like to dedicate the songs I sing to the beautiful Ally Dawson. I hope that she likes the new one and the old one."

**Taylor/**_Austin_/ _**both**_

_Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you, uh_

**Every sec that we spent  
Like cement stuck up in my head  
Got me so distracted and confused**

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah_

_**I'm so messed up!**_

_**I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?**_

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)

_Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin'_

**So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the morning**

_Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah_

_**I'm so messed up!**_

_**I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)**_

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh oh oh forget about you  
Forget about you

I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)

_Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from spinning 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out_

_**I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)**_

Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you

I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
Forget about you

Oh, woah  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoah, oh  
Oh, oh, oh

"Thank you so much Taylor!" I said a little breathless.

"It was my pleasure." She said. I gave her a hug before she walked off the stage.

"Okay that last one was dedicated to my songwriter Ally Dawson, and so is this one! Please enjoy!"

_Every day, day, day  
I fall for you a little more, ore, ore  
And every night, night, night  
I dream of you so beautiful, ul, ul  
Ye-ey_

Every time we laugh I see the sparks flying  
And every time you blush I feel those butterflies  
And baby how we feel will always be in style  
Forever and ever

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
And we're gonna last  
Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
Yeah, we are timeless

We can talk, talk, talk  
For hours and there's more to say, eh, eh  
And don't you know, oh, oh  
That you and me fit perfectly, eh, eh, oh yeah

Cause every time when you smile you light the world up  
No matter what you do I can't get enough  
And baby how I feel will always be in style  
Forever and ever

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
And we're gonna last  
Our love will always feel this way  
We are timeless

Like the stars are in the sky  
My love for you will always shine  
It's you and me eternally  
And there's no way to stop us  
'Cause we're timeless, we're timeless

(This love)

This love is never gonna fade  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
My heart will never ever change  
We are timeless, we are timeless  
And we're gonna last  
Our love will always feel this way

"Thank You everyone!" I said into the mic before walking off stage.

"Austin, I know you have feelings for me… We all know this, you've even admitted it. I have an idea. How about we become a couple, but not change anything. We can do all the coupley things, but we won't pressure ourselves into becoming the perfect couple because, and I'm quoting Trish, we don't have to try to be the perfect couple. Just be ourselves." Ally said excitedly.

"So you are saying that I can do this?" I said as I put my hand on her cheek and crashed our lips together for about five seconds before we pulled away.

"Exactly," she said while biting her lip and looking up at be from those beautiful eyes I just love.

I smiled and put my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers, to go tell the others.

**Ok this is my first one-shot that I thought of while sitting here. And thank you for reading this! **

**I think the Pancake Hut up! If it is real, I don't own it.**

**I don't own Timeless, Me and You, Steal Your Heart, Forget About You, Tweeter, or anything.**

**I also don't own Austin and Ally**

**~Maddie**


End file.
